Warriors: What could have been
by Lop889763
Summary: What if Swi hadn't died? What if a rouge took over RiverClan? What if a single kit could be WindClan's puppet master? What if a cat could see the future? This fanfiction explores those ideas, and more.


p style="text-align: center;"A flash of red. A blood-curdling scream. Snarls and growls surrounded Swiftpaw. Why had he thought this was a good idea? He figured to become a warrior, he would have to do br /br /something brave, like defeat whatever was terrorizing the forest. Brightpaw tagged along, and Swiftpaw wished she weren't here. "Brightpaw!" he screamed. he whipped his head around br /br /and shreiked, but it was cut off by a dog's huge flank knocking into him. He tumbled toward the entrance of the cave. He scampered away from Snakerocks and back to the battle. He br /br /was determined to find Brightpaw, even if it meant death. He charged into one of the dogs, and knocked it over. It turned around and snarled at him. It leaped, and everything went br /br / "Swiftpaw!" a voice called. It was Brightpaw. "Oh Swiftpaw, I thought you died!" the young she-cat came over and nuzzled her friend. "Brightpaw," the black and white tom stammered. br /br /"You're alive! But how?" The young tom hadn't even noticed the wounds on his friend. "Well, when I saw you black out," Brightpaw purred. "the dogs stopped attacking you. I played dead, br /br /and they went away. Oh, I'm so glad you're okay!" Brightpaw examined her denmate's pelt. "Ooh.. It looks like you're not alright." Brightpaw's speech had begun to slurr and her eyelids br /br /were getting heavy. "Brightpaw, you're losing too much blood! We have to get you back to camp!" Swiftpaw was seriously worried. Brightpaw's wounds were deep, and she lost part of her br /br /face! What if the medicine cat couldn't fix this? br / "Brightpaw, I have a confession." Swiftpaw began. "I've been sneaking out of camp to talk with a kittypet recently. He says his 'vet' can fix anything, so maybe the vet could help!" By the br /br /time he was done speaking, Brightpaw had already collapsed. Swiftpaw could still see her flank rising and falling, so he ran. With every last scrap of energy he had, he ran. He made it to br /br /the edge of the forest and passed out. He woke up later, and he had stopped bleeding. He jumped over the fence and into the garden his friend Domino lived in, but the kittypet was br /br /nowhere to be / Being the bold lad he was, he decided to find the vet himself. He exited the garden and found twolegplace. Almost immediately a large male twoleg found him. Swiftpaw hissed when he br /br /was scooped up into the twoleg's arms and placed in the belly of a monster. Swiftpaw paniced and ran around in the twoleg's lap. The twoleg stroking his fur did feel good, but swiftpaw br /br /wouldn't stand for it. He squirmed around a bit more, and one of his wounds opened again. Blood poured out, and Swiftpaw flopped down and passed out from the / When Swiftpaw woke up, he was in a strange room with the male twoleg and a female twoleg. They were talking, and they both had a look of dread and concern. Then, the male br /br /twoleg left the room and the female took out a large cylinder-shaped object with a tube at the top that had a small mask and the end. She put the mask up to Swiftpaw's face, and he br /br /fell asleep on the table after a few / Swiftpaw woke up with his wounds wrapped in a weird white thing, and his front left paw was... gone. He had something propping up his leg, and his whole body felt numb. There was br /br /kittypet slop in front of him, and it had a very tempting smell. He was starving, so he dug in. A million questions were floating through his mind. Why had the mask made him fall asleep; br /br /What did the twolegs do to him; Why was his paw missing; and the one burning in his mind most of all, if Brightpaw was ok. After he stuffed himself, The twoleg gave the female weird br /br /green stuff and small silver circles and the female gave him a cage. He picked up Swiftpaw and placed him inside. The twolegs talked for a minute, and then they / ***br / About a moon had passed from the fight with the dogs, and Swiftpaw had been staying with the Twoleg that found him that fateful day. He'd grown very fond of the twoleg, and br /br /wasn't prepared for what was in store today. Swiftpaw, or Pheonix as he was called by the twoleg, figured he would stay as a kittypet for the rest of his life. He figured that he wouldn't br /br /be able to find the forest and if he did, wouldn't be accepted back into ThunderClan since he ran away. He also was able to walk, run, jump, and crouch without the support for his leg. br /br /That moring, he was sunbathing in the garden when the twoleg picked him up. He caried Pheonix to the monster and spoke to him. Pheonix had learned some of the twoleg br /br /language,and made out "Can't take care any more, Leg heal, you can walk, I can't support both us. New family, you will be happy. I will visit. I love you Pheonix." Pheonix peiced it together, br /br /and understood what it meant. He nuzzled into his owner's arm, and they got into the / Instead of going to a twoleg nest, the twoleg brought Pheonix to a gray building. They got out and entered the building. After his owner and another twoleg talked, Pheonix was br /br /scooped up by a different human. Then, his heart lurched as his owner said his last words to him. "Bye, Pheonix. I love you very much." Despite them only having spent a moon together, br /br /Pheonix became fond of the human who found him, and they had a special connection. The twoleg holding him walked over to a large wall of cages with cats in them. Some of the br /br /cages even contained dogs! He was placed in a cage next to two dogs on the bottom row. He curled up in the back of the cage and fell asleepbr / That evening, an employee put fresh food in Swiftpaw's cage (he rejected the name Pheonix after being put in the cage). The employee, however, forgot to lock it. Swiftpaw sprang br /br /out of the cage and raced past the employee (he adapted to his amputation and was strong and fast). He ran out the door that was open and sped across the sidewalk. He slowed br /br /down when the employee's stopped chasing him, and eventually found an alley to spend the night at. It had a small stream of water (albeit dirty water) flowing through on of the cracks br /br /in the stone floor, and there was a mouse in the corner. Swiftpaw crouched down, stalked the mouse, and sprang. That was all he had to eat that night, and slept hungry and cold. This br /br /went on for a few nights, and Swiftpaw adapted to the refuge. He built shelter out of twoleg trash, and chased other cats out of his / Swiftpaw couldn't take it after a few more nights. He had to find ThunderClan. He ate all the mice he could and ran out of the allley. He raced onto the thunderpath and missed a br /br /monster by a tail-length. He ran and ran untill he stop and check where he was. He was in a dtrangely famliar neighborhood, and then he realised it. His legs had lead him to the place br /br /where his kittypet friend lived! He jumped into one of the gardens and repeated jumping until he was in his friend's garden. He hopped out of the garden and into the woods. he ran as br /br /fast as his weary legs could, and eventually found himself at the top of a ravine. "ThunderClan!" he yelled to the cats below him. "I'm back!"/p 


End file.
